


Sick boyfriend

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is too worried when it comes to Lance tbh, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Keith (Voltron), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith tries to take care of his sick boyfriend.





	Sick boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Literally just tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Also, Lance has a thing for petnames.

Keith balanced the tray while carefully making his way to Lance's room. It seemed that the goo tried to escape the bowl with every step he took, but he was determined to make it without spilling so much as a drop. He came all the way to Lance's door, so hyper focused on the tray and its contents that he almost screamed and threw the whole thing when the door opened in front of him.

He stood there, trying to regain his breath and calm down his hammering heart, before gingerly looking into the dark room. He found his boyfriend curled up on the bed, headlight on looking down at **—**

"Are you reading?" Keith asked puzzled.

Lance looked up, and immediately he gave Keith a sheepish, but beautiful smile. "Hello there, starboy."

Keith tried to look stern, but he was pretty sure it came out as a pout, given how Lance's smile broadened. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I am," he said, tucking away his book and scooting to make room for Keith. Keith sat down, movements awkward to make sure he didn't spill anything.

"I brought you food, and some medicine from Coran."

Lance kissed his cheek. "My hero."

Keith blushed and grumbled out that it was just food. If he could, he would have fought whatever Lance was sick with himself; tooth and nail to make Lance feel better immediately. But apparently sickness didn't work that way, not even alien-sickness.

"Also," Keith added as Lance took the tray from him, "you should try to get some sleep."

Lance sighed through a mouthful of goo. "But it's boring!"

Keith chuckled lightly. "You won't be bored once you've actually fallen asleep, you know."

Lance glared. "Easy for you to say! This cold has taken away all my awesome dreams! Now I just wake up with a headache and a stuffy nose  **—** no trace of any adventure at all!"

Keith laid down, watching Lance grumbling through his food. He seemed in higher spirits, which was good. The first day he had seen dead, and while he then had been able to sleep most of the day away, Keith hadn't even gotten five minutes of sleep. He didn't even notice himself drifting away before Lance poked his side.

"Hmm?" Keith opened his eyes to find Lance's face inches from his. His face was still flushed, he noticed, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Starboy," Lance said, slowly and with a disapproving look on his face, "love of my life, have you been getting _any_ sleep since I got sick?"

Keith blinked, then he looked away, grumbling out, "Of course."

"If you fell asleep on the training deck _again_ , I'm gonna be really pissed, Keith."

Lance was unnervingly serious. Not only was he getting on Keith's nerves **—** _he_ was sick; it was Keith who was supposed to scold Lance, not the other way around! **—** but he was making him feel extremely guilty too.

"I've tried to sleep," he muttered weakly.

Lance didn't move, instead he forced Keith to look at him. His hand on his chin unrelenting. While his eyes were soft and gentle, his face was set in determined lines. Keith didn't know how he did it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay mad at Lance, but Lance managed be mad _and_ understanding.

"Have you slept, Keith?"

Keith sighed in defeat. "No."

Lance cupped his face, expression changing from concerned-anger to kicked-puppy. " _Keith_."

Keith sat up. "Why are you even worrying?" he almost yelled. "You're the one who's sick! I should be worrying about _you_! I should be taking care of _you_!"

Lance's face softened even more. "It's a cold, Keith. It'll go away in a few days."

"It's _been_ a few days," he said stubbornly.

Lance sighed and leaned their heads together. "Okay, starboy, what's bothering you?"

Keith wanted to argue, wanted to tell him to start worrying about himself, but he could already see a layer of sweat coating Lance's face, and he seemed more tired than when Keith first came here. Guilt rolled in his stomach, and he forced Lance to lay down.

"I'm worried," he said, as Lance tugged him down with him.

"About what?" Lance asked gently, thumb stroking along Keith's cheek.

Keith gave him a deadpan stare. "That you'll die."

Something like hysterics took Lance over. Keith wasn't sure if he was so shocked he laughed, or found it so hysterically funny he looked shocked. "Keith, _love_ ," Lance wheezed. "It's a _cold_."

" _I know_ ," Keith grumbled. "But you kept coughing, and then it sounded like you couldn't breath, and _then_ you just collapsed. You didn't wake up from _anything_."

Lance was still smiling, but it was that stupid smile that made Keith's stomach roll. It filled his eyes with so much mirth and love and adoration, and it made Keith want to bury his face in Lance's chest and never let him go.

"Keith, babe," Lance said, still caressing his face. "I'm sorry I worried you but **—** "

"Can you stop being sorry and worried and **—** and just let _me_ do all of that?" He knew he was pouting now, but he couldn't make himself entirely care. "You're sick."

Lance kissed his forehead, which made Keith both insanely happy, and insanely annoyed. But then Lance said, "Okay," and Keith didn't know what to do because he'd expected them to bicker and fight.

"Really?" he asked, perking up.

Lance laughed and kissed his nose. "Yes! Take care of me, Keithy-boy."

Keith grumbled. "Don't call me that."

"Fine, fine," Lance said, snuggling into Keith despite his confusion. "Just cuddle me please. Your patient requires _lots_ of cuddles."

Keith didn't hesitate with wrapping his arms around Lance, but he still felt a little confused. "Will it help? Cuddling you, I mean."

Lance snickered and sighed in content as he settled in Keith's arms. " _Yes_ , cuddles are the best medicine against _anything_."

Keith wasn't going to argue about it. He didn't know shit about cuddles, other than that he really loved cuddling with Lance. It seemed like a win-win for them both.

"You're so malleable when I'm sick," Lance muttered half-asleep, snuggling closer. Keith had no clue as to what that meant, but if it made Lance happy, he wasn't mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.
> 
>  **A/N:** Keith is still trying to figure out how to be a good boyfriend because obviously he's doing something wrong (???? you aren't Keith, but I admire your determination), but Lance knows how to handle his Keith ;D
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for not having updated in so long! I've been lacking both ideas and inspiration, and when I did write something it never seemed good enough. But after reading your comments I tried by best! It really means the world to me that you enjoy this, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
